Ginny por diez
by Lane ZQ
Summary: Diez parejas para Ginny, para 10pairings. La sexta, Cho Chang. "La señorita Ruby Middleton tenía una ligera obsesión con Ginny Weasley, flamante cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies, y Cho Chang, buscadora del Pudlemere United. Y tenía la curiosa manía de escribir relatos en las que ambas hacían algo más que hablar. Algo más que jugar al quidditch."
1. Fleur: El 'gosa' no es tu 'colog'

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Femslash muy suave.

**Pareja:** Ginny/Fleur.

**Rating:** K+.

**Género:** Humor/Romance.

**N/A:** Primero de una serie de oneshots para la comunidad de 10pairings, de LiveJournal. El reto en cuestión consiste en juntar a un personaje con 10 parejas diferentes, y yo he escogido a Ginny Weasley.

La primera pareja es Fleur Delacour. Por si os lo preguntáis, está situado en el sexto libro.

Espero que os guste.

**El **_**gosa**_ **no es tu **_**colog**_

Flegm.

Maldita y pesada Flegm.

Si hubiera podido la habría lanzado tan lejos como hacía con los gnomos del jardín, o con las quaffles cuando jugaba al quidditch.

Su nuevo tema de conversación eran los vestidos de las damas de honor de la boda.

- El _gosa_ no te quedaría bien, definitivamente, no con _ese_ pelo _gojo_ –sentenciaba, mirándola con condescendencia, como si ella fuera una diosa y los demás no tuvieran más remedio que adorarla-. Puede que el azul, o quizá el _gojo_ claro…

Maldita fuera ella y toda su estirpe. Si por Ginny hubiera sido, podía haberse metido los malditos vestidos por aquel lugar donde la espalda perdía su casto nombre. Más conocido como culo.

Si volvía a decirle aquello de "el _gosa_ no es tu _colog_, definitivamente", definitivamente ella le iba a rapar el pelo al cero y se iba a hacer una bufanda con él. "¿Es ahora _mi_ pelo de su agrado, señorita Flegm?", le diría, con la mata de pelo plateado alrededor del cuello, cual hermoso trofeo de caza. En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa perversa cada vez que lo pensaba.

Una tarde, llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Entró, sin apenas esperar un segundo a que Ginny contestara, como si fuera la dueña y señora del universo y no tuviera que pedir permiso para nada.

Ginny puso una mueca de disgusto y refunfuñó por lo bajo, tumbada sobre la colcha de cuadros que cubría su cama, mientras leía un reportaje acerca de los Wigtown Wanderers.

- _Ginevga_… -empezó, mientras la aludida sentía el odio expandiéndose por su interior. Nadie le llamaba por aquel nombre. _Nadie_-. _Cgeo_ que tu _madge_ quiere _vegte_. Ha dicho algo _sobge gopa_ sucia.

Parecía molesta. Quizá porque Molly la utilizaba de recadera de cuando en cuando. Ginny se sintió orgullosa de su madre.

- Ahora bajo –respondió, sin levantar la cabeza de su revista.

Fleur se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué lees? –dijo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Ginny se dignó por fin a mirarla. Sus ojos eran extremadamente azules, y el cabello, rubio y brillante, le caía armónicamente sobre el hombro derecho, confiriéndole un aire angelical. "Qué perfección", pensó ella, con sorna. Si lo que intentaba era caerle bien, Ginny no se lo pensaba poner nada fácil.

- Un reportaje sobre un equipo de quidditch. Los Wigtown Wanderers. ¿Sabes? Los fundadores eran hijos de un carnicero. Se cuenta que jamás perdían un partido. Y que su padre les cortaba la cabeza a sus contrincantes como trofeo –sonrió, malévolamente. Lo de las cabezas era mentira, pero todo fuera por asustar a la delicada flor de Fleur.

Sin embargo, la mujer no dio muestras de escandalizarse. La miró de arriba abajo, y parpadeó con desdén.

- Vaya, qué _integesante_. Por _ciegto_, una cosa… -puso uno de sus dedos perfectos sobre la camiseta de la muchacha, de color rosa, con enormes letras negras en las que se leía "Weird Sisters" (regalo de Tonks)-. Yo que tú_tigaba_ esa camiseta. Ya te lo dije, el _gosa_ no es tu _colog_.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, con la maldita frase rebotando alegremente por su cerebro. El punto donde Fleur había posado su dedo ardía de indignación. Notó cómo las orejas se le ponían a juego con su pelo, y lamentó no tener cerca unas tijeras. Se imaginó que la cabeza de Flegm era una quaffle. Y cuántas, _oh, Merlín_, cuántas ganas tenía ella de cumplir con su cometido de cazadora.

Fleur hizo ademán de levantarse, pero, rápida como un rayo, Ginny se incorporó y la agarró por el cuello de su preciosa camisa celeste, arrugándola, con una fuerza inusitada para alguien tan pequeño.

- Escucha –dijo, arrastrando su cálido aliento lleno de cólera sobre la boca de Fleur-. Puede que mi madre no te diga nada porque quiere mucho a Bill y es una buena persona, pero yo no tengo tanta paciencia. No me gustas y nunca me vas a gustar. Así que, si no te importa, y si te importa también, vete a la mierda –concluyó, remarcando las cuatro últimas palabras.

Lejos de gritar o amilanarse, Fleur sonrió de lado. Le puso un dedo, el mismo dedo con el que había señalado su camiseta de color rosa poco apropiado, sobre sus labios, rojos de ira, acariciándolos.

- No te engañes, niña –le atravesó los ojos marrones, que brillaban febrilmente-. Tú a mí tampoco me gustas.

Ginny aflojó su puño, y su boca se abrió en una mueca de desconcierto. Aspiró fuertemente, en busca del orgullo que se le escapaba, pero lo único que recibió fue el perfume cristalino de Fleur.

La mujer se levantó, elegante, y observó con cierta soberbia cómo las pecas de Ginny se ahogaban en un mar escarlata. Se dio la vuelta, y aún habló antes de salir:

- _Gecuegda_ que tu _madge_ te _espega_ abajo –dijo de espaldas, inexpresiva-. Puede que, en _gealidad_, no _impogte_ el _colog_ de tu vestido. Puede que no _debiegas llevag_ ningún vestido de dama de _honog_. _Ningún_ vestido.

Y la dejó allí, estupefacta. Ginny no acababa de entender lo último que había dicho, pero hubiera jurado que, mientras lo decía, se estaba riendo. Y se estaba riendo con malicia, además.

Se llevó una mano a la boca. No sabía por qué, pero la sentía arder.

Maldita, maldita Fleur.

**N/A:** Lo sé, es raro XD.

Si queréis ver un dibujo de Ginny con su camiseta de los Weird Sisters, lo podéis ver en mi LiveJournal: http: /neon-letters .livejournal .com /1146 .html (le quitáis los espacios y ya está).

Nos vemos!


	2. Harry:El puffskein, el mago y el armario

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.

**Pareja:** Ginny/Harry.

**Rating:** K.

**Género:** Humor/Romance.

**NA: **Es una chorrada como un templo. Yo lo advierto, por si acaso :D

* * *

**El puffskein, el mago y el armario**

Ginny se revolvió en su cama. Se dio la vuelta y vio que su marido no estaba. "Habrá ido al baño", pensó, medio dormida. Pero justo entonces oyó un ruido en el piso de abajo. Un ruido que se asemejaba bastante a una voz humana exclamando "Ay". ¿Para qué iba a ir su marido al piso de abajo a las tres y ocho minutos de la madrugada?

A no ser que no fuera su marido.

Cogió la varita, que guardaba bajo la almohada (antigua costumbre que aún no había conseguido quitarse), se levantó y se tropezó con la pata de la cama, todo en un único, fluido y torpe movimiento. Comenzó a dar saltitos en círculo a la pata coja, agarrándose el pie, mientras vocalizaba maldiciones de toda índole lo más en silencio que le era posible. Una vez terminado su pintoresco pero poco efectivo ritual de curación pedia, salió de su habitación medio cojeando, pensando en dos cosas: la primera, que iba a matar al que le hubiese hecho levantarse de la cama, aunque fuera su propio marido; la segunda, que después de matar al intruso iba a matar al que hubiera inventado las malditas patas de las camas, incluso si para ello le fuera preciso volver atrás en el tiempo (no en vano se había ganado a pulso su apodo de "Miss Simpatía" en los años que llevaba jugando en las Arpías de Hollyhead).

Miró en el baño, pero no había nadie. Bajó las escaleras con cautela, tratando de no hacer ruido. No había acabado de poner su dañado pie en la moqueta de la entrada cuando lo vio: la puerta del armario bajo la escalera estaba abierta. El caso es que recordaba perfectamente haberla cerrado después de cenar, porque allí guardaban las escobas y odiaba que les entrase el polvo. No había luz en su interior, pero Ginny _sabía_ que había alguien. El sexto sentido que la conectaba con su escoba se lo decía.

Sin miramiento alguno, cogió el picaporte y abrió la puerta de par en par, con la varita en ristre, esperando hallar allí a un feroz asaltante, o a un fan de las Arpías de Hollyhead demasiado enfervorecido (no hubiera sido la primera vez). En su lugar, encontró un bulto tendido en el suelo, bulto que no tenia ninguna pinta de ser una escoba. Más bien parecía un ser humano. Un ser humano bajo unas mantas.

_Durmiendo_.

–¿Harry? –exclamó, con patente incredulidad.

El aludido se revolvió entre las mantas, remoloneando, y seguidamente las apartó para mirar a su esposa, sin gafas, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos verdes empequeñecidos por el sueño.

–¿Ginny?

Se observaron durante unos instantes, ella todavía con la varita levantada y tratando de asimilar la singular situación, y él medio dormido.

–Dime, cariño –comenzó Ginny, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra–, ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces en el armario de las escobas a las tres de la mañana?

Harry entrecerró aún más los ojos, como si ella le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido, o quizás como si _realmente_ se estuviera pensando la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. O quizás simplemente es que era miope y estaba tratando de decidir si lo que estaba hablándole era su mujer o un puffskein gigante con el pelo demasiado rojo.

–No podía dormir –repuso, pensando para sí que era una respuesta perfectamente factible dada la tesitura de los acontecimientos.

Su mujer no pareció pensar lo mismo. Alzó una ceja, medio divertida, medio irritada, medio sorprendida todavía.

–¿Y desde cuándo te gusta dormir en armarios?

–Emh... –Se aclaró la garganta–. Es una larga historia.

Ginny lo observó durante unos instantes, indecisa, y después se encogió de hombros. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

–Agh, qué demonios. Hazme un hueco, anda.

Y dicho esto se tumbó al lado de Harry.

–Pues no es incómodo del todo –murmuró, y su marido sonrió, ya con los ojos cerrados de nuevo–. Antes te has tropezado, ¿verdad?

Harry emitió un murmullo de asentimiento.

–Yo también. Con la pata de la cama.

Ambos rieron. Ginny se puso de espaldas a él y Harry la abrazó por detrás.

–Ginny.

–Dime.

–Creo que te quiero.

–Por supuesto que me quieres. Estoy durmiendo en el armario de las escobas contigo en vez de llevarte a San Mungo. Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé lo que es.

–Con un "Yo también te quiero" hubiera bastado.

–Calla y duérmete, anda.

Y Harry la obedeció, en parte porque tenia sueño, y en parte porque cuando estás en un armario de escobas abrazado a un puffskein gigante que te dice que te calles, no tienes más remedio que hacerlo.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Si veis algún fallo decídmelo, por piedad!


	3. Snape: La vida es como un poema de Ginny

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling.

**Pareja: **Ginny/Snape.

**Rating: **K+.

**Género: **Romance/Humor.

**N/A: **Lo tengo asumido, sólo me salen cosas raritas 8D

* * *

**La vida es como un poema de Ginny Weasley**

No era la primera vez que le pasaba. La veía de espaldas, con su pelo rojo fuego ondeando al viento, y algo se agitaba en su interior. Y se mentiría a sí mismo si no reconociera que más de una vez había pensado que ella era Lily. Hasta que Ginny Weasley se daba la vuelta y lo miraba con sus ojos marrones, y no verdes como debiera haber sido. Hasta que él caía en la cuenta de que puede que ella se pareciera a Lily más de lo nadie pudiese concebir, pero que él ahora era un profesor de treinta y tantos demasiado gruñón y demasiado asqueado de la vida, y no un adolescente demasiado gruñón y demasiado asqueado de la vida.

Estaba en clase de Pociones dobles con Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, sentado tras su escritorio, cuando le ocurrió de nuevo. ¿Por qué, Merlín? ¿Por qué su mente tenía que torturarlo de aquella manera? Es como si un ente malvado y caprichoso estuviese poniendo a la chica Weasley delante suyo de aquella manera sólo para que... Oh, Merlín, sí, para que se _enamorara_ de ella. Por muy ridículo que sonase. Y no sólo ridículo, sino perturbador, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Ginny Weasley tenía catorce años. Parecía mayor para su edad, pero seguía siendo una niña. "Una niña, Severus". Por los calzones de Merlín, las bragas de Circe y demás ropa interior de antiguos magos y brujas. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer él? ¿Enamorarse de una maldita niña sólo porque se pareciera al amor de su vida? Ya. Claro. No tenía nada mejor que hacer que convertirse en un pederasta.

Así que puso su mejor expresión hosca y se levantó, dispuesto a vigilar que nadie se desviara de la tarea que les había encomendado. Las pociones borboteaban monótonamente en sus calderos llenando la mazmorra de vapores más o menos densos, la mayoría de ellas tan vergonzosamente mal hechas que si no les ponía un Troll a todos era porque sabía que Dumbledore le llamaría la atención. Pero alguna T caería, posiblemente sobre Colin Creevey, el maníaco fan de Harry Potter, o mejor, sobre Jack Sloper, que tenía toda la pinta de haber conseguido que su poción se volviera sólida, el muy imbécil.

Todos los alumnos parecían demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención a sus paseos, todos menos una. Ella. Ginny Weasley. Lo miraba fijamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado pensando en ella hacía cinco minutos. Severus apartó la mirada e hizo como que no se había dado cuenta. Continuó caminando entre las mesas, y se puso justo detrás de ella, observándola. Parecía distraída. ¿Sería posible que lo hubiese notado...? No. Imposible. Y sin embargo...

Tenía que leerle la mente. Sólo para asegurarse.

Sus dotes en Legeremancia eran tales, que la chica ni se enteraría. Tan sólo necesitaba un mínimo contacto visual. Anduvo hasta ponerse al frente de la clase y buscó su mirada. Sólo unos instantes y... ahí estaba. Contacto realizado. Algún ajuste más y...

"Tu pelo brilla como un cerdo al horno

tu nariz es como un picaporte

vamos a hacer deporte

tú no sabes que..."

¿Qué demonios? Tuvo que desconectarse porque ella bajó la mirada. Pero ¿qué demonios era eso? No sabía por qué exactamente, pero intuía por dónde iban los tiros. Era un poema. Un poema para él. ¿Quién más si no iba a ajustarse a esa pintoresca descripción? Era un maldito poema de _burla_. Hacia él.

–¡Weasley!

La chica alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada.

–Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley.

Ginny abrió la boca en una mueca de desconcierto.

–¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

Si Severus Snape fuese de esa gente que se ruboriza, probablemente lo habría hecho.

–Estabas distraída.

–¡Eso es absurdo!

–No, tú eres absurda. Ahora calla y trabaja.

Ginny pareció ir a decir algo más, pero se contuvo y bajó el rostro, ahora completamente rojo de rabia, a juego con su pelo. No hacía falta leerle el pensamiento para saber que su mente estaría llena de insultos e improperios.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny entró en la habitación de Hermione Granger dando un portazo. Hermione, sentada en la cama con un libro en el regazo, la miró de arriba abajo, extrañada.

–Snape es imbécil –soltó Ginny, tras tirarse en la cama de al lado.

–Hola a ti también.

Ginny le lazó una mirada torva. Hermione suspiró, antes de añadir:

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Oh, nada. Que ahora le gusta quitarme puntos sin que haya hecho nada malo.

–Ahora y siempre, creo. Es una de esas manías raras que tiene.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

–No te hagas la graciosa conmigo.

Su amiga levantó las manos y abrió mucho los ojos.

–¡No me estaba haciendo la graciosa!

Ginny la miró como diciendo "Ya, seguro." Compartieron unos instantes de tenso silencio, tras los cuales Hermione habló con cautela:

–Pues a mí no me parece para tanto.

La pelirroja se incorporó, sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras su cara iba adquiriendo progresivamente un tono carmesí.

–Que no es para tanto, dice.

–Yo...

–¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Snape me quita puntos sin razón y no es para tanto!

Su tono había ido subiendo hasta llegar a un nivel de intensidad sonora más que poco apropiado.

–Ginny...

–¡Ni Ginny ni hostias! Me voy.

Y dicho esto salió como había entrado, dando un sonoro portazo, dejando a Hermione totalmente desconcertada . No entendía por qué se ponía así por esa tontería, ni que fuera la primera vez que le pasaba.

Ni lo entendería. Y es que Ginny antes moriría que reconocer que lo que más le dolía no eran los puntos perdidos, o la razón por la que se los habían quitado. Era el hecho de que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para componerle a Snape un poema habían sido en vano. Lo tenía claro: nunca nadie se iba a enterar de su amor secreto por el profesor de Pociones. Antes besaría a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** Aaaah. Esto es muy rarete. Y es que no sé por qué se me metió en la cabeza escribir sobre estos dos, por eso de que Ginny se parece a Lily, y tal. Pero es que cuando me puse a escribirlo todo lo que me salía era bastante creepy. Esto es lo menos raro que he conseguido escribir :D. Además, me ha dado la oportunidad de sacar a relucir la infame habilidad de Ginny para la poesía XD. Y eso siempre es un plus.

Puntos para el/la que detecte la referencia a "A Very Potter Musical".

Y sí, el final del poema es "yo te quiero". Da igual, sigue siendo una mierda XD.

Ya sabéis, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, especialmente si me dais algún consejillo para mejorar :). Y si véis algo mal, ¡decídmelo!


	4. Draco: De reputaciones y colores

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling.

**Pareja: **Ginny/Draco.

**Rating: **T.

**Género: **Romance

**N/A: **Este es un poco menos rarito que los demás, creo que es porque no he metido mucho humor cutre de ese que me gusta a mí XD.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, el fic. Está situado en el quinto libro.

* * *

**De reputaciones y colores**

Un día fueron los cuernos en la cabeza de Pansy. Otro, una ingente cantidad de mocos colgantes pendiendo del techo del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (que hicieron que la estúpida de Umbridge tuviera que cancelar la clase para poder limpiarlos). Y ahora, poco después de que Gryffindor ganara a Ravenclaw y se proclamara campeón de quidditch, la siguiente broma de Ginny Weasley iba a ser que uno de los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial luciera los colores de Gryffindor tatuados en su piel. Literalmente. Y es se sentía en la obligación, como buena hermana, de continuar el legado que Fred y George habían comenzado aquel memorable día en que salieron volando de Hogwarts. Eso, y que era jodidamente hilarante.

Así que, aprovechando la hora libre que tenía después de Encantamientos por la mañana, se situó tras la estatua de un mago con forúnculos bastante horrendos, que justo estaba en el camino hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, a la espera de que algún incauto luciendo las iniciales B.I. en una brillante insignia pasara por allí. ¿Que cómo sabía Ginny dónde estaba la Sala Común de Slytherin? Digamos que cuando creces con Fred y George... aprendes muchas cosas. Algunas más útiles, otras menos. Ginny esperaba que ésta perteneciera a la primera categoría.

Ya llevaba casi media hora esperando con la varita en ristre, agachada, y los músculos se le habían empezado a agarrotar. Justo cuando creía que quizá sería mejor volver al día siguiente, oyó unos pasos acercándose hacia ella. "Al fin", pensó. Se asomó ligeramente para comprobar con desilusión que sólo se trataba de un par de alumnos de primero. Por mucho que pertenecieran a Slytherin, prefería guardarse su broma para objetivos más "apropiados".

Una vez hubieron pasado de largo, y viendo que nadie venía, Ginny se levantó y estiró las piernas durante unos segundos. Momento que, muy convenientemente, aprovechó Draco Malfoy para aparecer tras la esquina. Y quizá es que Ginny estaba demasiado cansada tras la espera, o quizá es que estaba perdiendo facultades, pero el caso es que no se agachó con la suficiente rapidez. Aun así, era posible que no le hubiera visto, porque podía oír que los pasos de Malfoy no se habían alterado en lo más mínimo. Conteniendo la respiración, esperó. Sólo tenía que quedarse quieta hasta que él pasara justo delante de la estatua, momento en el cuál ella saltaría y aprovecharía el factor sorpresa para enfrentarse a él.

Ya casi estaba a su altura. Casi podía oír el roce de su túnica contra sus pantalones. Preparada para saltar y...

–¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Ginny salió volando de sus manos hasta ir a parar a las de Draco, que la observaba con una mueca de autosuficiencia pintada en su rostro. Ginny terminó de salir de detrás de la estatua, con cara de que le hubiesen pegado una bofetada.

–¿Dando un paseo, Weasley? –dijo Malfoy, mordaz.

–Devuélveme la varita.

Malfoy entornó los ojos.

–Mmm... Espera que me lo piense... No.

Parecía estar disfrutando enormemente con la situación. Torció la boca y se guardó la varita de Ginny en la túnica.

–Bien, pequeña Weasley, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? ¿Qué estabas tramando escondida tras esa estatua? ¿No querrías, por alguna casualidad...? –Hizo una pausa dramática y abrió mucho los ojos–. No sé, ¿hechizarme?

Ginny alzó una ceja. No sabía qué le sacaba más de quicio, si el hecho de que la hubieran descubierto, o el tono de imbécil redomado con el que le estaba hablando Malfoy.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo –mintió ella–. Estaba esperando a mi novio.

–¿A tu novio? ¿Pero tú te crees que soy imbécil?

–¿Es estrictamente necesario que responda a esa pregunta?

Los ojos grises de Malfoy relampaguearon de odio.

–No me vengas con estupideces. Sé perfectamente que rompiste con él después del partido.

Eso la pilló desprevenida. Ginny no se lo había dicho a nadie, y creyó que Michael tampoco, teniendo en cuenta que había sido ella la que había roto con él. No era nada de lo uno pudiese ir alardeando por ahí.

–Vaya, las noticias vuelan –dijo ella, en un intento de parecer calmada–. Pero no te preocupes, estoy hablando de mi nuevo novio.

–¿Ah, sí? –repuso Draco levantando una ceja, incrédulo–. ¿Y quién es, si puede saberse?

–Creo que eso a ti no te importa.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y dio un par de pasos en su dirección. Se apartó la túnica y metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón, con ademán chulesco.

–Así que es cierto lo que dicen...

Ginny arrugó la nariz, temiendo arrepentirse de lo que iba a preguntar.

–¿Y qué es lo que dicen, si puede saberse?

–Que eres... ¿Cómo decirlo? –Se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla, pensativo–. Ah, sí. Un poco puta.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ginny no le pegó un puñetazo. Prefirió guardárselo para Michael Corner, la próxima vez que lo viera, por ir esparciendo rumores estúpidos acerca de ella. Estaba enfadada, sí, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, pero no pensaba darle a Malfoy la satisfacción de mostrarlo. Claro, que era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo... Y es que ya notaba el calor de la cólera extendiéndose por sus mejillas y orejas, y supo que estaría poniéndose roja.

–Y dime, Malfoy –comenzó, con la voz cargada de ira mal contenida–, ¿desde cuándo te interesa a ti mi vida amorosa?

La expresión de estupefacción en la cara de Draco fue suficiente para calmar un poco su enfado. Pero el chico pareció darse cuenta de que acababa de mostrar debilidad, porque rápidamente volvió a poner la misma mueca sarcástica que había tenido hasta momentos antes.

–Por muy increíble que parezca, no me interesa tu vida, amorosa o no, Weasley. Pero si haces tantos esfuerzos por labrarte una reputación, al final cualquiera acaba enterándose.

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando concluyó. Pero lo que había visto Ginny en sus ojos grises hacía unos segundos había sido algo muy distinto. Y es que no había duda de que Malfoy se había dado cuenta de que Ginny le había descubierto. Le había descubierto interesándose excesivamente por su vida amorosa.

Ahora fue Ginny la que esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Ya, claro –Se acercó a él –. ¿No será que te gusto, Malfoy?

Draco no se movió un ápice de donde se encontraba, a pesar de que Ginny estaba tan cerca que posiblemente pudiese haber recuperado su varita del bolsillo del muchacho.

–Ya te gustaría a ti, Weasley –dijo, tratando de sonar sarcástico.

Pero su voz traslucía cierta inseguridad, quizás porque la chica acababa de acercarse aún más.

–Aléjate de mí, Weasley. Puedo oler tu perfume barato desde aquí. ¿Es con eso con lo que atraes a todas tus conquistas? ¿O te es suficiente con abrirte de piernas?

El tortazo fue tan contundente que Draco se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

–¿Sabes? Pensaba no pegarte, pero tengo una paciencia bastante limitada.

Y dicho esto, Ginny cogió su varita del bolsillo del chico y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse por donde había venido. Se le habían quitado las ganas de hacer ninguna broma.

Pero él la agarró por el brazo, colérico, y tiró bruscamente de ella, empujándola contra la pared al lado de la estatua, donde antes había estado escondida. La agarró por la túnica, apuntándole al cuello con la varita.

–¿Quién te has creído que eres, maldita traidora a la sangre? ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme la mano encima?

El gris de sus ojos, normalmente frío, ahora ardía. Su respiración agitada se mezclaba con el jadeo furioso de Ginny, haciéndole cosquillas en los labios. Y si Ginny hubiera tenido más paciencia, o si hubiera sido una persona más reflexiva, posiblemente no habría hecho lo que hizo a continuación, pero el caso es que lo hizo. Le besó. Lo atrajo hacia sí, entrelazando sus manos bajo su pelo rubio platino, y le besó. Y lo más curioso de todo es que él, que posiblemente podría haberse librado de ella fácilmente, no lo hizo. Abrió su boca, y ella aprovechó para morderle el labio inferior, haciendo que él gimiera, aunque no sabía si de dolor o de placer. Si alguien les hubiera estado observando desde fuera, no habría sabido decir si estaban besándose o estaban peleándose. Mordiéndose, lamiéndose, odiándose en un baile de labios y saliva, de dientes, de manos que agarraban túnicas y cabellos y bajaban y tocaban y ansiaban, como si hiciese demasiado tiempo que deseaban hacer aquello. Luchando entre sí y posiblemente contra sí mismos, rojo y rubio, hielo y fuego. Porque sabían que aquello no tenía sentido y que, sencillamente, estaba mal. Se dieron la vuelta, y fue Draco entonces el que quedó contra la pared. Y eso debió ser suficiente para que el trance en el que se habían sumido se rompiera, porque Ginny se apartó bruscamente. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, gris y marrón, dos colores normalmente tan apagados y que sin embargo en ese momento brillaban febrilmente. Ginny volvió a acercarse a él, aunque esta vez no para besarle.

–La próxima vez que hables sobre mi reputación, al menos tendrás una razón –le susurró al oído.

Y mientras se alejaba, sonrió. Al menos, había cumplido parte de su objetivo. Había puesto rojo a Draco Malfoy, y eso ya era la mitad de los colores de Gryffindor.

* * *

**N/A: **Por si os estabais preguntando si el anterior capítulo terminaba con lo de "besar a Draco Malfoy" por casualidad... Ya véis que no XD.

Va dedicado a _**Metanfetamina**_, que mañana es su cumpleaños :).

Muchas gracias por los reviews :) Veo que sólo una persona detectó la referencia a A Very Potter Musical, la verdad es que era una tontería, pero bueno XD. Aun así, un punto para Mariana masen! Sí, sé que estarás saltando de gozo en tu casa. ¿Que para qué sirven los puntos? Eeeh... Mmm... ¿Para sentirte bien contigo misma por haber descubierto una cutre-referencia en un fanfic de Internet? :D

Nos vemos!


	5. Lee: Él era el primero

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling.

**Pareja:** Ginny/Lee.

**Rating:** K.

**Género:** Romance

**N/A:** Sé que he tardado mil años desde el último capítulo, pero he estado bastante ocupada con la universidad y cuando tenía un rato libre no tenía muchos ánimos para escribir. Os dejo aquí un pequeño drabble.

* * *

**Él era el primero (pero no sería el último)**

¿Que por qué le gustaba? Ginny no habría sabido decirlo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía sólo ocho años. Quizá era porque era mayor. O porque sus dos hermanos preferidos pensaban que era "guay". O porque tenía la piel de chocolate y cuando sonreía sus dientes brillaban como snitchs doradas. Qué más da. El caso es que desde que sus hermanos lo invitaron aquel verano, se enamoró perdidamente de él. No es que acostumbrara a enamorarse de extraños a primera vista. Él era el primero (pero no sería el último).

Así que cuando vio que estaba solo en el jardín de La Madriguera, entre malezas, botas de goma, gallinas, y diversos artefactos extraños de esos que tanto gustaba Arthur Weasley, supo que era su oportunidad. Se acercó a él por detrás, y le tiró de la camiseta.

Lee Jordan se dio la vuelta, exponiéndose al adorable espectáculo que era la Ginny Weasley de ocho años, todo ojitos enormes, pecas por doquier, pelo rojo alborotado, y nariz sucia de estar jugando.

–Hola –dijo él, exhibiendo su maravillosa sonrisa.

Ginny miró al suelo y se ruborizó ligeramente. Entrelazó las manos por detrás, indecisa. Lee acentuó su sonrisa.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo?

La niña asintió.

–¿El qué? Dímelo al oído.

Lee se agachó un poco, para ponerse a su altura.

Ginny sonrió un poquito. Se acercó a su oreja y susurró:

–Quiero...

Silencio.

–¿El qué?

Un beso. Un beso que Ginny le plantó en toda la boca, para luego irse corriendo como una posesa, no sin antes tropezar con una piedra y entrar a trompicones en la cocina, roja como una quaffle.

Ese verano no volvieron a hablar de eso. Jugaron y se rieron y se miraron y se pusieron colorados sólo de pensarlo, pero al fin y al cabo eran sólo niños.

El verano siguiente, Lee no fue a visitarles. Y fue al final de aquel verano cuando Ginny Weasley vio a Harry Potter en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, y supo que su corazón le pertenecería por siempre jamás.

Pero su primer beso... Siempre sería de Lee Jordan.

* * *

**N/A:** No sé si me convence mucho, pero es que a veces me pasa que las cosas me gustan más en mi cabeza que cuando las pongo sobre papel XD. Pero bueno, espero que por lo menos a alguien le haga pasar un buen ratillo.

Un besico!


	6. Cho: Quidditch Fanfiction Forever

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling.

**Pareja**: Ginny/Cho.

**Rating**: K+

**Género**: Humor/Romance

**N/A**: Este es posiblemente el fic más raro que he escrito en toda mi vida XDDD

* * *

**Quidditch Fanfiction Forever**

Ruby Middleton era una joven inglesa normal de veintiseis años. Era rubia, con ojos claros, y piel pálida. Y pecas. Tenía un ligero sobrepeso, pero no tanto como para decir que estaba gorda. No le gustaban sus rodillas porque decía que parecían un par de caras tristes, y pensaba que la uña del dedo gordo de su pie derecho se asemejaba a un mejillón. Le gustaban el té Earl Grey, el helado de chocolate, los sándwiches de pepino, y los gatitos. Lo dicho: una chica normal. Quitando el hecho de que era bruja. Y de que escribía fanfiction. Femslash. Entre jugadoras de quidditch.

Bien pensado, puede que no fuera tan normal.

Sí, la señorita Ruby Middleton tenía una _ligera_ obsesión con el quidditch y sus jugadoras. Concretamente, dos de ellas. Ginny Weasley, flamante cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies, y Cho Chang, buscadora del Pudlemere United. Además, Ruby tenía la curiosa manía de escribir relatos en las que ambas hacían algo más que hablar. Algo más que jugar al quidditch.

Es decir, tenían sexo.

En los vestuarios, en el campo de juego, en un baño, tras las cortinas, en un hotel de mala muerte... En cualquier lado, vamos. Los escribía en interminables pergaminos que guardaba apilados amorosamente en un armario reservado sólo para ellos, y de vez en cuando los sacaba y los leía, suspirando porque creía ser la única persona en el mundo que hacía esa clase de cosas.

Hasta que descubrió Internet. Oh, ese diabólico invento muggle. Y, lo que es mejor: descubrió que ella no era la única bruja que lo utilizaba. Que había muchas más, camufladas entre los vídeos de gatitos y el porno. Que algunas también escribían relatos sobre jugadores de quidditch. Y que, ¡oh, milagro!, ella no era la única que creía que Ginny y Cho hacían una pareja increíble.

Aquella mañana, Ruby se levantó como cualquier otro día, encendió su ordenador de un golpe de varita y miró su correo electrónico. Tenía un par de mensajes. Por lo visto, una bruja llamada "Gwenog_lover_16_xxx_xx" le había dejado un comentario en el foro "Quidditch Fanfiction Forever". Dicho foro estaba sólo formado por brujas y magos, por supuesto. Ruby recordaba bien lo mucho que le había costado encontrarlo y adivinar su contraseña mágica, y lo orgullosa de sí misma que se había sentido al lograrlo.

Justo la noche anterior había colgado allí el primer capítulo de su fanfic "Volando hacia la eternidad", un Ginny/Cho lleno de angst, quidditch, y sexo. Por supuesto. Abrió el correo, ansiosa por saber qué era lo que opinaban sus primeros lectores.

"Conti pliz".

Ruby se quedó mirando la pantalla durante un rato, con los ojos entornados. Después, se encogió de hombros, resignada. Tampoco podía quejarse. Al menos alguien la leía.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar que si hubiera escrito un Ginny/Gwenog Jones, o un Oliver Wood/Gwenog Jones, o, mejor aún, un Oliver Wood/Benjy Williams, habría tenido muchos más comentarios. Pero no, eso jamás. Ella se mantendría fiel a su pareja, pasase lo que pasase.

Había sido seguidora de las Hollyhead Harpies desde siempre. Su habitación estaba cubierta de verde oscuro y dorado, y un poster de Ginny Weasley y otro del equipo completo presidían la pared contigua a su escritorio. Cuando Ginny entró en el equipo, hacía solo un año, al principio la odió, pero pronto su carácter explosivo y su talento marcando tantos acabaron por ganarse su favor. Hasta el punto de que Ruby prácticamente se obsesionó con ella.

Recopiló toda clase de información que pudo encontrar, leyó The Quidditch Observer, Witch Weekly, Which Broomstick?, The Daily Prophet, y cualquier otra revista o publicación que estuviera a su alcance. Descubrió que Ginny se llamaba en realidad Ginevra, que era la última de siete hermanos, y que había empezado a jugar al quidditch a escondidas con las escobas de sus hermanos. Que le gustaba gastar bromas, comer chocolate y jugar con su puffskein Arnold. Y, sobre todo, que había sido novia del famosísimo Harry Potter.

Por la misma época, el Pudlemere United, legendario archienemigo de las Harpies, había fichado a Cho Chang. Ruby no tardó en enterarse de que Cho había sido otra de las antiguas novias de Harry Potter. Recordaba que, por aquel entonces, le pareció una curiosa casualidad. Dos exnovias de Harry Potter, contratadas por equipos rivales.

Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo más para que Ruby comenzara a fijarse en los detalles. Los gestos que ambas hacían en las fotos cuando salían juntas. La intensidad con que se miraban. Los comentarios que soltaban de vez en cuando en las entrevistas. Su rivalidad intrínseca. Podía ser simplemente que se odiaran, tendría sentido, ¿no? Decidió no darle más importancia.

Hasta aquel día. El veinticuatro de abril del año 1999. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Hacía poco que había encontrado trabajo como asesora de Estudios Muggles en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles. Era justo el año después de la caída de Voldemort. Ese día, se disputaba un partido decisivo entre las Harpies y el United. Un partido épico. Monumental. Y que fue cancelado por los disturbios que se produjeron en el estadio entre los aficionados de un equipo y los del otro. Qué demonios, incluso los propios jugadores se batieron en duelo en el mismo campo de juego. Hasta que llegaron los magos del Ministerio, los mandaron a todos a casa y sancionaron a ambos equipos. Pero lo que más recordaba Ruby no era aquello. Porque, a pesar de haber examinado minuciosamente todas las fotografías del evento, donde aparecían todos los miembros de ambos equipos, no había podido encontrar ninguna en la que saliera Ginny. O Cho. Era como si se hubiesen esfumado. _Juntas_.

Lo que más recordaba era cómo, de repente, todos esos gestos y miradas extrañas habían cobrado sentido en su cabeza. Fue como si alguien hubiera pulsado un botón, y partir de ahí su mente se hubiera puesto a funcionar sin descanso, haciendo que todas las piezas encajaran. Su activa y descabellada imaginación hizo el resto. Hasta el punto de obsesionarse con ellas dos. Y fue por eso que comenzó a escribir esos relatos viscerales de dudosa calidad literaria, llenos de rivalidad, angustia y toneladas de sexo. Necesitaba sacarse todo aquello de encima.

Pero cuando empezó a escribir aquellos relatos, no se imaginaba ni por asomo que iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer a alguna de sus protagonistas.

Mayo. Año 2000. El partido entre el Puddlemere United y las Holyhead Harpies acababa de terminar, con una aplastante victoria de las segundas. Todos los aficionados gritaban en las gradas, unos de alegría, otros de rabia, y entre ellos, por supuesto, estaba Ruby Middleton. Sólo que ella no estaba gritando. Más bien se estaba escabullendo.

Aunque ese comportamiento habría podido considerarse extraño teniendo en cuenta la pasión que Ruby sentía por las Harpies, lo cierto es que tenía su explicación. Ruby se dirigía nada más y nada menos que a los vestuarios de los equipos, con una misión especial: entregarles a Ginny y a Cho unas bufandas tejidas a mano por ella, cada una con los colores de sus equipos, y una pancarta que había hecho ondear durante todo el partido, que decía "Ginny loves Cho", y que había provocado más de una broma por parte de los amigos de la joven.

Para ello, se había escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su abuelo, había sorteado muy hábilmente las medidas de seguridad, y se encontraba agazapada junto a la puerta de los vestuarios, esperando que ambos equipos acudieran, cosa que no tardaron mucho en hacer.

Ruby, que llevaba toda su vida preparándose para ese momento (o al menos los últimos dos años), se aseguró que Ginny y Cho se quedaran afuera durante unos minutos, murmurando un sencillo hechizo que hizo que se les cayeran las gafas de vuelo, y que misteriosamente se alejaran varios metros y acabasen en el mismo punto.

Ambas se agacharon a recoger sus respectivas gafas, mientras los equipos se internaban en sus respectivos vestuarios y las dejaban solas. Fue entonces cuando Ruby se deshizo de la capa y se descubrió ante ellas. Obviamente, las dos sacaron sus varitas, y si Ruby no se hubiese agachado a tiempo, previendo el ataque, la habrían petrificado.

–¡Parad, por favor! –gritó, alarmada–. No quiero haceros daño –añadió, tirada en el suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza, lo cual le otorgaba un aspecto poco amenazante y bastante patético.

Ginny soltó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos.

–Te creo. No tienes pinta de asaltante.

Cho rió también, aunque parecía preocupada.

–¿Qué quieres, entonces? –preguntó, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Sólo quería daros esto –dijo Ruby, ya de pie, con la cara tan roja como el significado de su nombre, y les tendió una bufanda a cada una.

Las dos jugadoras intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

–¿No estarán embrujadas? –inquirió Cho, sin atreverse a tocarlas, pero se le quedó la pregunta en la boca cuando Ginny se colocó la suya alrededor del cuello, sin miramientos.

–Parece que no –confirmó, divertida.

Cho puso cara de susto, pero luego rió, cogió la suya e hizo lo mismo.

–Muchas gracias... ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Ruby. Ruby Middleton –contestó la joven, algo más relajada.

–Gracias, Ruby. Espero que hayas disfrutado el partido –dijo Ginny, risueña–. Pero creo que ahora tienes que irte, o te meterás en problemas con los de seguridad.

Y dicho esto, se alejaron, cada una con su bufanda.

–¡Esperad! –exclamó Ruby–. Una última cosa –Desplegó su pancarta, con "Ginny loves Cho" escrito en caracteres multicolor, tendiéndoles una pluma–. ¿Podéis firmarme esto?

Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, las carcajadas de Ginny llenaron el blanco pasillo de los vestuarios, mientras que Cho se ponía roja como una quaffle.

–Estás chiflada –le espetó Ginny, cogió la pluma y plantó su firma debajo de la leyenda, sin mucha ceremonia.

La otra jugadora, más reticente, se quedó mirándolas desde una distancia prudencial.

–¿Qué, Cho, no te animas? –se burló Ginny–. Venga, no seas maleducada. La chica ha venido hasta aquí sólo por nosotras.

Cho, la increíble quaffle humana, la fulminó con la mirada, pero firmó de todas maneras.

–Pero que conste que eso que pone ahí no es cierto.

Ginny se limitó a reír de nuevo.

Ruby, que no cabía en sí de felicidad, les dio las gracias mil veces, volvió a cubrirse con su capa invisible y se marchó. Los del foro se volverían locos, y sus amigos ya no tendrían motivos para burlarse de su afición. Aquella noche lo celebraría por todo lo alto, y sólo con ese momento y esas miradas en los vestuarios, tendría para escribir mil fanfics o más.

Si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más, habría podido ver cómo Ginny y Cho se colaban en el cuarto de la limpieza.

–¿"Ginny loves Cho"? –protestó Cho en voz baja–. ¿Quién se cree eso?

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

–Sí, ¿quién?

Después, la agarró de la bufanda, la atrajo hacia sí, y procedió a comerle la boca como si le fuera la vida en ello. Cho se sonrojó, pero ya no protestó más.


End file.
